


Wish Right Now

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [37]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "any, any, <i>Can we pretend that airplanes / In the night sky are like shooting stars? / I could really use a wish right now</i>."</p><p>JD and Cam under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Right Now

JD just about had the telescope adjusted so he could look at Abydos - or at least one of its suns - when he heard the balcony door slide open.

“Any shooting stars out there?” It was Cam.

“Just airplanes.” JD didn’t look at him, still squinting through the telescope. The battered star chart he had spread out on the deck was only so useful in finding a previously unknown planet, and he didn’t get to look at it often, classified as it was. Finding Abydos had always been a chore and a half, back in the year after his first trip through the Gate. But seeing Abydos in the night sky made the whole thing real. And he could pretend Daniel was watching the night sky on Abydos and looking for Earth and maybe missing him too.

“Can we pretend they’re shooting stars? Because I could really use a wish right now.” Cam’s voice was low, ragged.

JD remembered being so in love every breath hurt, the way the smallest smile could light up his entire day and the way the slightest dismissal was a knife twisting in his gut. He remembered loving Sara and missing Charlie and hurting so fiercely that the only thing he could do when Sara hurt him was hurt her right back, in self-defense, in fury, take some of his hurt and throw it at her because he didn’t know any other way to cope.

He’d felt some of that old hurt prickle beneath his skin when Cam had turned away from him earlier.

But Cam wasn’t Sara, and there was no Charlie.

There was just Tyler.

JD straightened up, turned to look at Cam. Cam gazed steadily back at him, but the light in his eyes was fragile. He was beautiful in the moonlight. JD could only imagine how Cam had been before the crash, standing tall and proud in his uniform. He'd probably always turned heads, wherever he went. He’d never failed to turn JD’s head, but JD had also been operating under the misapprehension that Cam was straight, till he’d seen the way Cam watched Evan.

“I’m sorry,” Cam said. “About earlier. I just - the thought of losing Tyler -”

“Losing a child is the worst feeling in the world.”

Cam sucked in a sharp breath. “I didn't even think.”

“The first time I went through the gate, I was pretty sure it was a one-way trip,” JD said. “It was me, a handful of guys I trusted, and a literally snot-nosed archaeologist. I was ready to blow us all to kingdom come to protect Earth, and it wasn’t nearly as frightening a prospect as passing Charlie’s empty bedroom every morning on my way downstairs. Everything I went through after that, every trip through the gate, all the times I almost died, all the times I did die and was brought back so I could die again - none of that came even close to that moment of silence between that fatal gunshot and my wife screaming my dead son’s name.”

Cam bowed his head.

“What came close, though, was all the times I almost lost someone I loved. When I lost Sara. Or Daniel. Or Sam. Even T.” JD crossed the deck, knelt beside Cam, and looked into his eyes. “Whatever happens with Tyler, we cannot push each other away. Understand?”

Cam nodded. “I'm sorry, Jonathan.”

“So am I, Cameron.” JD leaned in and kissed him, and Cam kissed him back. Then JD stood up. “Want to come see some of the planets we visited? Or their stars, at any rate.”

Cam smiled, rolled out onto the deck. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
